


Morning Licks for Waka Waka

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly, Sweet, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Ushijima always wakes up to Tendou licking his cheek with the tip of his tongue. Granted it made him feel weird at first, but it was Tendou being silly Tendou and leaned to like it, all without saying anything. Then one-morning Tendou decides that he would pick the couch over giving Ushijima morning licks. It didn’t go well.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Morning Licks for Waka Waka

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I found this yet again through tiktok but I honestly don't remember who and what specific video it was about. But this comment of Tendou shouting softly or licking Ushijima's cheek in the morning and I ran with it lol. 
> 
> Sorry if this is too silly or whatever but this life

When Ushijima woke up something was off. It was the sun coming in from his window that awoken him, not the damp licks of his boyfriend’s tongue. Every day since they first moved in together Tendou's tongue would tap against Ushijima’s cheek or nose with a soft “wakey wakey ushi ushi.” This time it didn’t happen. Rolling over he noted that Tendou’s side of the bed was empty. With a frown, Ushijima sat up from his bed and began to search for clues for his missing boyfriend. He crawled out of bed, slipping on his house shoes, and went into the living space. There he found Tendou, on the sofa, big headphones over his ears as he stared at his phone. His cat headphones looked cute on him, especially with him wrapped tightly in Ushijima’s volleyball hoodie that looked like a nightgown on his slender frame. His sweater paws on full display. Tendou looked up to see Ushijima staring at him. 

“Good morning Waka! Did I wake up?” he asked taking his headphone off. 

“No,” he said bluntly, his face clearly pouting. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You didn’t wake me up,” Ushijima explained. 

“Well, it was way earlier than I would have normally woke you up. So, I just came out here with my phone and tea.” 

Ushijima nodded while moving to sit on the couch. 

“Is that bad?” 

“No.” 

Ushijima wanted to say why he was upset about the lack of morning kisses but he didn’t know how to phrase it. 

“Waka, did you miss my morning licks?” Tendou teased while straddling his waist. 

Ushijima placed his hands on Tendou’s hips, his eyes looked at Tendou’s chest in slight embarrassment. 

“AWWWW WAKA! YOU DID MISS MY KISSES!” Tendou shouted while grasping his face pressed kisses all over Ushijima’s face. 

The sloppy kisses on his cheeks made Ushijima laugh, his hands tighten around his waist. 

“I did.” 

“But you always push me off when I give you lick,” Tendou said, tapping his tongue against Ushijima’s nose. 

“But did I say that I wanted you to stop?” Ushijima asked. 

“Valid,” Tendou said, giving Ushijima another sloppy kiss. 

The pair stayed on the couch, exchanging kisses back and forth before they began their day. When the next morning came Ushijima was awoken to a soft shout of wakey wakey and several sort lick to the cheek. 

Fin 


End file.
